


the way to a man's heart is through his stomach

by badasskorra



Series: that single dad!ronan au [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, TRK spoilers, that single dad!ronan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasskorra/pseuds/badasskorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on: "you’re my kids teacher and they’re so fond you and keep inviting you over to our house without my permission and I’m sorry you had to see me in my pajamas"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way to a man's heart is through his stomach

**Author's Note:**

> i love this au tbh?? and if anybody with more talent wants to like write something that'd be great
> 
> dedicated to [tala](http://renneewalkers.tumblr.com/) bc she's Amazing and listened to me complaining while i was writing this
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ganseysadam.tumblr.com)

"Mr. Parrish, would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

Opal Lynch had asked him that question at least five times just that month and Adam had finally gave in and agreed. He had been teaching her class for the past year and even though she was one of the more difficult students who couldn't keep still for longer than three minutes and always seemed to be eating her pencils, she was a smart kid. Opal had needed to stay after class for extra exercises a few times and then had aced her tests. Adam had realised she wasn't a bad student but just one who required patience. He supposed that the constant invitations were a way of her and her parents to thank him for being a decent teacher. He felt warmth spread through his chest at the thought. 

It had been a long while since Adam Parrish had saved himself and left his father's home. He still sometimes called his mother to let her know how his life was going but hadn't been there to visit for around ten years. Leaving not only that house but the state itself had felt strange at first but Adam had also felt as if for the first time in eighteen years he was free. Even though now he knew he was worthy of love, he still couldn't help but be surprised when presented with it.

Those invitations had felt like that.

//

What had seemed like a good idea a few hours back, was what was making Adam Parrish question his life choices right now.

The Lynch family lived on a farm. An actual farm outside of town. It had cows and barns and everything. Adam shouldn't have been so impressed by it and yet, here he was. There was a gray BMW parked outside the house; it looked very expensive and quite out of place. Something about it felt familiar to him but he brushed the thought away.

Adam got out of his less-expensive-and-shiny car and strolled to the door. He had just raised his fist to knock when it opened and Opal's smiling face appeared.

"Hi!"

"Hello," he replied and smiled. 

Adam didn't know what he had expected to see when he walked inside, but seeing one of his students' father coming down the stairs in his underwear wasn't it. The man was tall with short dark hair and sharp features. He was wearing only pajama bottoms with ducks all over them and looked just as shocked as Adam felt. 

"Um, Opal. Who's this?"

Adam felt himself blush. It was because of embarrassment, he told himself. He was certainly not staring at the man's bare torso. Or his biceps. Definitely not.

"Adam Parrish, Opal's English teacher. I presumed I was invited tonight on behalf of you and your daughter," he glanced at Opal who didn't even try to look guilty. "Clearly there has been a misunderstanding. I think I better go..." Adam said and gestured to the door. 

The man cleared his throat. "No, no. Er, I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable."

Adam blinked and then quickly nodded. When the man turned, he saw the big black tattoo on his back. From distance it was hard to perceive what it was but it seemed to have some Celtic motives. He was not only very handsome but also had a tattoo. 

Adam went to sit on the sofa. While he waited he tried to remember the name of Opal's father; tried to remember if he'd seen him at any teacher-parents meetings. He came up with nothing but the image of the man's tattoo. Adam wanted to take a closer look of it.

Five minutes later and the man reemerged, this time fully clothed. 

"Okay, since I wasn't warned that we'd have guests," he said with a pointed look at Opal, "I haven't prepared dinner yet. Could you wait some more while I make pasta?"

Adam smiled slightly. "Yeah, of course."

The man nodded and headed for the kitchen. "Adam Parrish, right? I don't think I told you my name. I'm Ronan."

Ronan. Lynch. Something inside his brain clicked at the sound of that name. Then he recalled the gray BMW parked outside.

"Did you study at Aglionby?"

"So you're that Adam Parrish, then."

Adam frowned. "What?"

"The only one who was almost as good as me in Latin class. Almost."

"I was at the top of every other class, anyway," Adam replied.

"That's because I didn't attend every other class."

After another half an hour of talking  Adam learned that Ronan had dropped out of school senior year to become a farmer ("Stop laughing!"), Opal's other dad had left a few years ago but they were doing just fine without him (Opal seemed very happy with just one dad), they had a pet raven named Chainsaw (Adam wasn't really surprised about the name), and dinner was ready.

They ate mostly in silence, with the occasional comment about the food or Opal's grades. Adam couldn't help but steal glances at Ronan; he once or twice caught him watching and gave him a small smile. Adam tried not to die of embarrassment while smiling back.

After dinner, Adam made some excuse about it being late, wished them goodnight and left. 

He was surprised to see Opal approaching his desk the next week, and was even more stunned at her request to have dinner with her and her father again that night.

(Adam said yes.)

 

(Unlike the first time, Ronan wasn't wearing pajama bottoms but a pair of black jeans and a shirt. Needless to say, he looked like he was modeling for a living and not being a farmer. Adam tried to restrain himself from staring.)

Adam had been invited over for dinner about three more times before he felt the need to call Gansey.

"Remember that student I told you about? Who invited me to dinner?"

Gansey hummed in response.

"Well, I've been to their house like five times and, Gansey, the dad is hot." Adam thought he heard his friend laugh on the other side. "I know I sound like a teenage girl with her first crush, but the guy is really attractive. Like, he was probably a model at some point. He also studied at Aglionby? His name is Ronan Lynch."

"Ronan Lynch? Wasn't he that guy with the tattoo who never attended class?"

"Yes. He has a farm now."

"Huh, you really know how to pick them."

"Shut up. Do you think it'd be weird if, like, I started dating one of my students' parent?"

Gansey was quiet for a moment before saying, "Not really? As long as the child doesn't have anything against it."

"But how do I know? I can't just ask her how she'd feel if I supposedly added kissing with her dad to our relationship?"

"Why not?"

Adam sighed. "This is probably the worst idea ever."

//

That Wednesday after class, Adam called Opal outside the room to ask her if Ronan had been seeing anyone after her other dad had left. Opal just grinned.

"You want to ask my dad to go out with you, don't you?"

Adam flushed. "Um."

Opal looked him up and down. "I like you. And I think he likes you, too."

"Really?"

"Really really."

The next day Opal walked up to his desk and told him he was invited to yet another dinner at the Lynch's home but there was something mischievous in her eyes.

"Wear something nice."


End file.
